Son Usagi-the real Usagi?
by Fate's Child
Summary: In a universe where nine girls are our only hope against the an evil called the Negaverse, they are about to find out that the one person they pledged their life to is a lie.
1. The Tsukinos are not my real family

Title: Son Usagi-the real Usagi?

Author: Fate's Child (Ran)

Date: June 23, 2001

      Usagi sighed as she was once again sentenced to detention by Miss Haruna.  It wasn't, like one would think, a sigh of regret or disgust.  It was instead, one of relief.  Another day in detention.  She smiled.  Life was good. 

      "So Usagi, tough break.  Heard you got detention today... again."  Makoto said as they ate lunch under the big tree.  

      "Yeah."  Usagi tried to sound down.  "Oh well."

      "You know, it has to be unnatural to eat that fast."  Ami commented as she watched Usagi inhale her food. 

      "Runs in the family," Usagi mumbled, not thinking for a moment. 

      "No one else in the Tsukinos eats like that."  Mina pointed out. 

      "Sorry, it was just an excuse."  The rest nodded and rushed off before the bell rang.  Usagi's smile faded as they left form her sight. 

      'Some day they'll see.  Soon.'

Detention

      "Usagi, I am so proud of you, doing university work like this!"  Miss. H said.  "I still don't understand why you don't want your family or friends to know..."

      "Miss H, please, just trust me like you have for the last four years."

      "I always will.  I suppose you can go now.  Just be sure to have those assignments finished for tomorrow so I can get them handed in for you."

      "Of course.  When have you known me to turn in a late assignment, Miss H?"  Usagi flashed a smile and was gone. 

      On the walk home she swung her bag and thought about Miss H's words.  'You should tell your family'.  Oh, how she wanted to. But they were far away.  She sighed in disgust.  She couldn't even train until past midnight when everyone, even Luna was asleep. And she had to keep up this ridicules façade where she was ditzy and clumsy and couldn't fight.  She smiled.  If only they knew how good she could fight.

      She was jarred out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone.  Murmuring apologize, she stood and looked into the eyes of a lavender haired boy. 

      'Hmmm... looks familiar.  Naw, it couldn't be him.  To old.  Too good looking.'  She smiled. 

      "Sorry sir, my fault.  Have a good day."  And she walked off.  The figure watched her go, smiling and headed to meet a dark haired boy. 

      "It's her."  The other boy smiled. 

      "Good."

The next day

      Usagi walked into school ten minutes early to give her homework to Miss H.  She had been practicing this morning and decided to just go strait to school after her shower instead of crawling back into bed.  Miss H smiled at her and began to teach that days lesson as soon as the rest of the class walked in.  Five minutes into her lecture, a boy walked in and handed her a note.  Usagi's eyes narrowed. 

      'Masaka.' 

      "Class, this is Son Gohan and he is here as an exchange student for three months."  Usagi gasped as Gohan looked strait at her.  "Anyone that would like to show him around, raise your hand please."  Most of the girls raised their hands.  Usagi's stayed down, her eyes still locked with Gohan's.  

      "Uh, Miss Haruna, I was wondering if Usagi would show me around." 

      "Oh, you know Usagi?"

      "Oh yes, he knows me."  Usagi said, standing.  She stalked to the front of the room and smacked him upside the head whiled everyone gasped.  "You baka, why didn't you tell me that you were coming?  And that was Trunks I ran into yesterday, wasn't it?!"  Gohad rubbed his head. 

      "Uh yeah.  We couldn't tell you, it was a surprise.  You know, Usa, something you can't know about until it happens?"

      Everyone looked on to see Usagi's reaction.  To their surprise, she smiled and hugged Gohan.  In his ear, she whispered, 

      "I missed you brother." 

      After a few more minutes, everyone sat down again and Gohan passed Usagi a note.  She opened it and her eyes narrowed. 

Usagi-imouto,

The woman who brought us to you said that you could 'act normal' whatever that means. ^_^() See you at lunch. 

Gohan

      'I can act like myself?'  Usagi asked herself and then smiled.  She put the note away and sat up strait.  Most everyone looked at her in confusion. She was usually fast asleep by now.  

      "And executive order 9066 did what for the Japanese-Amerians?"  Miss Haruna asked.  Everyone's eyes widened as Usagi raised her hand.  "Usagi, please try and use the restroom before class begins."

      "No, Miss H, I want to answer the question."  She took a deep breath and ignoring everyone's stares, she said, "executive order 9066 began the mass evacuation of thousands of Japanese decent.  Though it was never said that they were the targets, specifically, it was clear that it was they whom Roosevelt intended.  When he found they were going to intern the German and Italian Americans as well, he put a stop to it.  It was a racist decision."  

      Everyone but Gohan and Miss Haruna looked at her with gaping mouths.  The lunch bell rang and Ami and Makoto walked over to her and felt her head. 

      "Guys, I'm fine."  She laughed.  "In fact, I'm better then fine, I'm great!"  Gohan walked over.  

      "Usa, I'm glad you gave the short version."

      "Go-chan, if I'd given the long one, you'd've tried to best me.  Even though it's impossible."

      "It's not.  Come on, we have to go meet Trunks." 

      "I still owe him for yesterday."  She grabbed her brother's hand and ran out the door.

      "Ami, call a scout meeting.  I think Usagi's possessed."  Ami nodded and grabbed her communicator. 

*     *     *

      Usagi ran and hugged Trunks and then hit both him and Gohan. 

      "You couldn't have told me it was you yesterday, Trunks?"  He shrugged.  

      "Usa, why was everyone surprised when you got the right answer?"  Gpjam asked. 

      "Oh."  She explained her situation and glared as her brother and friend laughed.  "Shut up."

      "Mom and Dad miss you a lot."  

      "I miss them too.  The Tsukinos are nice, but their not my real family."

      "You had to lose the tail, I see."

      "Yeah," she smiled. "Looks like you two did too.  I missed you guys sooooo much!"  

      "We missed you too.  No one around to beat up..." Gohan said. 

      "Beat up?  You liar.  I whooped your butt more times then Vegita did."

      "I'll deny it to my grave."

      "You gunna have an early funeral if I have anything to do with it."  Usagi growled.  

      "You name the place and time.  I'll be there."

      "Tonight.  12, midnight, middle of the park."

      "Deal."

      "Usagi, you're probably all rust from all those years of no practice."  Trunks smirked. 

      "Am not.  Besides, I've had all this time as Sailor Moon."

      "Yeah, but you had to act like you couldn't fight."  Gohan remarked. 

      "At least mine's just an act," she shot back.  The bell rang and the three of them jumped up to run back to class. 

That night

      Usagi managed to avoid the senshi for the rest of the day.  This was easy since she could sense their ki's.  She finally went home around five, did her homework, ate dinner, and went to bed.  She set her internal alarm to wake her up at 11:30, which it did.  

      Like a thief, Usagi got up and dressed in her old gi from home and walked to the park. Unknown to her, Luna watched her leave and had jumped out after her.  Art 11:50, Gohan and Trunks showed.  Luna's eyes widened then narrowed in confusion. 

      "I thought that you 'd do the smart thing and chicken out Go-chan."

      "No way, Usa.  You're going down."  They started to spar heavily as Trunks and Luna watched from different angles.  Finally, when they resorted to throwing attacks and flying, Luna ran off to find the senshi.  Neither had gained the upper hand when voice called out.  

      "Jupiter, thunder clap, zap!" 

      "Venus, love me chain!"  Gohan fell back slightly from the lightning while Trunks was caught up in Venus's chain.  

      "Stop!  We're the sailor...."  All the senshi looked on in confusion as Usagi and the boys started laughing. 

      "What?  Usagi, are you okay?"

      "Yeah, I'm fine."  She gasped for breath.  "Venus, you can let him go.  They're both allies."

      "But they were attacking you!"  Mars yelled. 

      "No.  Gohan was attacking me, and I him.  We were sparring."

      "Sparring?"  Venus echoed. 

      "You guys, like we told you earlier.  She's possessed!"  Jupiter yelled.  Mars threw a charm on Usagi and it fell off. 

      "Nope, she's not, Jup." 

      "Allow me to explain."  Usagi said after she stopped laughing about 'being possessed'.  "This is my friend Trunks."  Trunks stepped out of Venus' chain to the amazement of the senshi.  "The this clown is my brother.  Gohan."  Everyone's mouths hung open.  

      "But Shingo and the Tsukinos-"

      "Are not my real family."  

Title:  Son Usagi-the real Usagi?

Author: Fate's Child (Ran)

Date: June 30, 2001

      Usagi had everyone assemble at the Temple.  The senshi, having refused to detransform, sat with Luna and Artimas on one side of the room.  Usagi, Trunks and Gohan sat on the other. 

      "Explain."  Mars demanded once everyone was situated. 

      "I'm from a different dimension."  Jupiter stood up quickly. 

      "I knew it!  You're not Usagi!  Where is she?"

      "Jupiter, sit down.  Let me finish.  I am not the Usagi you know, yet I am.  I'm originally from the dimension titled the Dragon Ball dimension.  I was born to the strongest fighter on earth, a sajiin and his wife, a human.  I trained with him and my twin brother until I was twelve.  My mother tutored me.  

      "I came here with Pluto after she awoke my memories of the Silver Millennium.  Yes, before you ask, I have all my memories.  I was given specific instructions to act the way I have been my both Pluto and my mother, Queen Serenity.  I obeyed."

      "You deceived us!  Our whole friendship has been based on lies!"  Venus yelled. 

      "Why?"  Mercury's whisper filled the room and moved Usagi to answer more then the yells of the other senshi had.  

      "Because she is an excellent fighter."  Pluto's voice filled the room.  "And Serenity-sama and I wanted to make sure that you could handle yourselves and would not come to depend on Usagi's skills as a fighter."

      "But the battle with Beryl and Galaxia..." 

      "I couldn't.  I couldn't turn SSJ.  I tried, I used every trick that I had learned back at home, but..."  Usagi's whisper floated across the senshi.  Her eyes were sad, but her stance was straight.  She rose her eyes to the senshi and opened her mouth as if to speak.  

      "We put a block on your powers."  Queen Serenity appeared.  "It was destined to be that way.  I'm sorry to have had to put you all through that, but it was to prepare you for your days protecting Crystal Tokyo.  Of course now that-"

      "Serenity-sama."  Pluto's voice held a warning tone.  The former Queen of the moon had the grace to blush.  "Sorry.  I forgot."

      "Usagi, you still lied to us."  Mars' accusing tone brought the conversation back to their original topic.  

      "Mars, how would you feel if you were ordered by a Queen-your mother, no less-and the senshi of time and space?  Don't tell me you would have disobeyed."  Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

      "No.  I just... I'm just disappointed.  In you.  In us."

      "But we get to meet you all over again!"  Venus said happily, trying to lighten the mood.  Usagi gave her a weak smile before turning to Pluto.  

      "Pluto and my mother are both here, as well as Trunks and Gohan, two of the strongest fighters in the world.  I'm guessing that it's not just for a friendly visit.  That there is something else."

      "Very perceptive, Princess."  Pluto leaned on her staff.  "One of your old enemies from this dimension has gotten a hold of some technology from your home."

      "What technology?"  Trunks' voice filled the room and the senshi noted for the first time the tension lining his body.  

      "Metallia," the senshi gasped, "has gotten a hold of the androids technology.  And has figured out how to absorb them."

A.N.  I was thinking about ending it here, but I figured that since you have had to wait almost a week because I was on vacation ^_^() (sorry)  I would write a bit more)

      "The androids?"  Usagi turned to Trunks and Gohan.  "The androids?!  No way.  Let her merge with Freeza, have the sajins on her side.  Not the androids."

      "You want to have Freeza back?"  Gohan asked, his voice incredulous.

      "Well, no.  Not really.  It's just I remember the fight with the androids best and what they did," she winced and glanced at Trunks, "to the future."

      "Who are the androids?"  Mercury asked, pulling out her computer.  

      "They're machines that look like humans.  They can make energy blasts and such.  They are completely merciless.  Usually.  Except a couple turned over to our side because they were twins and one harbored feelings for Krillin... but that's not the point.  The main point is, they don't have human error and if Metallia can absorb them, she becomes stronger with each taking."  Usagi began to pace about the room.  "But they're new, right?  None of the old androids were remade, right?"

      "No."  Pluto answered.  "They are new androids fashioned to look like the Generals of the Negaverse."  

      "Oh god, not bleach head!"  Venus groaned.  The senshi gave a few nervous chuckles.  

      "We are going to need all the help we can get."  Gohan murmured.  Trunks just stood with his jaw clenched.  "At least there's no Cell."  

      "There's more."  Pluto's grim tone indicated that this news was far worse.  "Endymion has joined them."  

      "What?!"  The senshi's shrieks of disbelief were greeted with Usagi's cold stare.  

      "I broke up with him," she explained, trying to ignore both Trunks and Gohan's looks of curiosity.  "I didn't think that he would go off the deep end."  

      "I have something to tell you, my daughter," the queen's voice was soft and strained.  "Endymion, as you have figured out, was-is-not your true love, not your soul bound."  Surprisingly, the senshi kept quiet.  "I... I'm sorry, but I thought...You were betrothed to Endymion.  And when you died that night and I sent you to the future, I had a glimpse of the Queen you would become.  I thought that you would still need earth's alliance.  So I altered your memories as well as Endymion's.  When you broke up with him last week, he remembered the truth.  In a moment of weakness, Metallia came to him and offered him power for his loyalty and obedience, just as she would have done in the Silver Millennium had we not hand-fasted him to you."

      "He agreed."  Pluto continued the tale, "and now we are forced with an even greater enemy.  Although he is overtaken by darkness, Metallia never just trusts anybody, he went over to the darkness of his own free will.  Therefore his memories belong to the darkness.  They know who we are."  Her gaze locked with Usagi's.  "I have been given permission by both Chronos and Kami to begin the great freeze.  It will freeze all time in this dimension.  You and the senshi will go back to your home to train for the upcoming battle."

      "We shall."  Usagi's eyes swept over the group.  "Trunks and Gohan.  This is not really your fight.  I will appreciate all the help that we can get, but I will understand if you don't want to face them again after last time.  Senshi.  You have fought by me in times of earth's greatest need and have leant me your strength when I thought I had none left.  If you wish to stay here, to be frozen until the time of the awakening, I will understand and it won't be held against you."  She grimaced.  "These next few weeks will be far from pleasant or even torturous.  It will be hell." 

      "You think that mom or dad would ever forgive me if I abandoned you?"  Gohan asked.  "I'm in.    "

      "Me too.  You're my friend and I was there when the first androids came.  I'll be there to destroy the second batch."  She smiled at her brother and friend and looked towards the senshi.

      "We will stand by you always, Princess.  Because you are our light," Venus said, kneeling.  Mars, Jupiter and Mercury followed suit.  

      "Our hope."

      "Our life."

      "Our friend."  Usagi gave a smirk the senshi had never seen before and said, 

      "Rise, my friends and let's prepare.  Pluto, gather the outers and-"

      "They have already been placed in your dimension and are training, Princess."

      "Then let's freeze the world and go home.  Take me home, Pluto."  A light surrounded the senshi and half sajiins.  They all had the sensation they were falling and then... nothing.    


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

Title: Son Usagi-the real Usagi?

Author: Fate's Child (Ran)

Date: July 1, 2001

      CHAPTER 3

      Usagi awoke to screaming.  Flipping herself upright, she looked around for danger.  Her senses focused on one particular ki. 

      "Picco!"  Her voice rose to an excited pitch.  Flying over to where the namek's ki was, she saw he had cornered Minako, who had, like the rest of the senshi, detransformed during their fall.

      "Get away from me, you, you..." she screamed again.  Usagi watched as Piccolo covered his ears and winced.  

      "Will you shut up?!"  He roared.  

      "Picco!"  Usagi yelled this time, effectively getting his attention.  

      "Usa."  His voice was calm, but she noted the smile hovering on his lips.  She closed the distance between them and caught him in a hug.  "I didn't recognize you with that ridicules hairstyle."  Usagi just laughed.  

      "And cause I'm masking my ki.  Down to a human's normal level, if you'll note."

      "Usagi, you know this... this, thing?!"  Minako screeched.  

      "Minako, take great care with what you say.  This is Piccolo, a namek and my mentor.  He could tear you apart."  Usagi's voice was icy as she spoke.  She noted that everyone else had begun to stir.  She also noticed that Trunks and Gohan were not with them.  When Piccolo noticed her wandering gaze, he spoke.  

      "They went to go get things ready at Bulma's."  She nodded.  

      "Great Zeus, he's green," Makoto mumbled.  Ami pulled out her computer, while Rei just stared.  

      "Everyone, this is Piccolo.  He's stronger then any of you even if you were to transform.  He is also my mentor.  You will treat him with respect and listen to what he has to say in case I am not available.  This is a completely different world from yours and you will remember that at all times.  Ami, put away your computer, let's go."  She hovered into the air and then swore softly.  "I suppose I should teach you how to fly first."

      "You can fly?"  Minako asked. 

      "Yes.  And I a few minutes, so will you." 

      After many unsuccessful tries, Usagi picked up Minako and Ami, while Piccolo picked up Makoto and Rei.  They flew to a near by cliff and hovered just at the edge.  

      "I thought we could do this the easy way without having to scare you.  I learned it fast enough,"  Usagi grumbled.  "However, I will explain this to you one more time."  Her voice sounded strained.  "Focus your mind on your ki, your energy.  When you have a clear picture of it in your mind, focus it on flying.  I'd do if fast if I were you."  She smiled evilly and dropped her cargo, Piccolo following her example.  They didn't move from their starting positions and turned a deaf ear to the senshi's screams.  Swearing again, this time louder, Usagi positioned to dive after her friends.  Piccolo's hand on her arm stopped her.  

      "They'll do it.  Or they'll die trying.  Usagi, if these are whom you've been surrounding yourself with..."

      "The world where I was is different, Piccolo.  They were, with their transformed state, able to defeat the evils.  But they need to learn my way."  Suddenly aware that the screams had stopped, Usagi looked down to see that all four of her friends were hovering, two inches above the ground.  

      "Usagi, I am going to kill you."  She smiled as she heard Rei's whispered declaration.  

      "You'd have to catch me first."  Usagi responded as she floated down to where they were.  "Drop your ki, please, and land on the ground."  When they had done that, she looked at them all.  "I am going to go reacquaint myself with my family.  Piccolo will teach you the finer points of flying and maybe how to make a few ki blasts.  Obey him as you would... well, I was going to say me, but that was never a point with us, was it?  Just obey him."  Her voice was mocking.

      "As you wish, Princess."  Rei's voice filled the silence.  Usagi winced at the fire senshi's formal tone.  Looking into her eyes, she nodded.  She saw betrayal.  'Good.  It is better for them not to view me as their friend the next few weeks. Once they learn, I will try and repair the damage I brought about.'    

      "Piccolo, don't ask them any questions about my time in their dimension, I will explain later when everyone is there.  Meet me at C.C. in an hour."  Piccolo nodded.  "Right.  I have to go now.  Ja."  Usagi took off into the air and shot off towards her childhood home. 

Title: Son Usagi-the real Usagi?

Author: Fate's Child (Ran)

Date: July 2, 2001

      Despite the years that had been spent away from her home, Usagi found her way there quickly.  When she entered the house, a smile hovering on her lips, her eyes greedily took in everything around her, sights that she hadn't been sure she would ever see again.  She made her way to the kitchen and her grin widened as she saw Chichi at the stove stirring a simmering pot of something.  

      "Mom."  The whispered word turned Chichi's head.  Upon seeing Usagi, she dropped the spoon and ran to her daughter.  

      "Gi-chan!"  Usagi fought for breath as her mother hugged her.  She smiled and hugged her back.  

      "Mom.  Mom, I missed you so much."

      "Gi-chan, I thought I'd never see you again.  It's been so long, I-"  Tears cut off her declaration.  

      "Mom, I'm back to train.  I have to train for an upcoming battle.  I brought some friends with me, but I have three weeks.  Three weeks until the battle.  Then I'll see if I can come home for good."  Chichi moved back and looked her up and down. 

      "Look at you, my little Gi-chan's all grown up.  I'm so happy to have you back, even for only three weeks.  Do you know where Gohan has been these last few days?   Have you seen him?  I can't find him-"

      "Mom, he was with me, in my dimension.  Trunks too.  They went over to Bulma's to get some rooms ready for my friends."

      "These are the friends that you left to help?"

      "Yes."

      "Where are you in your studies?"  Usagi groaned. 

      "MOM!" 

      "Well?  Don't tell me that you've been slacking off all this time or there will be no more saving the world for you, young lady."  Chichi's stern glare had Usagi laughing.  

      "I made it up to my Sophomore year of College.  Well the work at least.  I'll tell everyone later what I've had to do over there, but it wasn't pretty."  She gave her mother another hug.  "I missed you."

      "I missed you too, honey.  Now, before we go over to Bulma's are you hungry?"

      "Yes.  Of course I'm hungry."  Chichi let her go and set about getting some food for her baby.  

***

      By the time the senshi's hour was up with Piccolo, they were sweaty, dirty and wet.  Quite a few times, they had fallen into the nearby lake as a result of loosing their concentration while trying to fly.  As a result however, they were now able to keep a small amount of their concentration on their flying at all times, no matter what the distraction.  

      "We have to go meet Usagi now at C.C.  Let's go."  Piccolo's hard tone brooked no room for arguments.  They just took off after him.  

      'How could Usagi have trained under him at such a young age?'  Ami thought, 'he pushed us so hard and he doesn't even know us.'

      'When I get my hands on that Odango Atama...' Rei fumed. 

      'Usagi's so different, how can we trust her?'  Minako's sad voice filled her head. 

      'Training here with him must mean that Usagi is an incredible fighter.  I wonder if she could teach me some.'  Makoto looked puzzled for a moment.  'It's funny, I don't think I'm bothered by the fact that she's not who she seemed.  But then again, I've always hid a bit of myself and my past too, so...'  All their musings were cut off as a group of buildings loomed ahead of them.  The letters spelled out CAPSUL CORPERATION.  It looked as if they had arrived.  

      When they entered the big room, they heard large explosions coming from the next room.  Everyone but Piccolo began running towards the room.  When they entered, they were surprised at what they saw.  The outer senshi, minus Pluto, were standing on one side of the room behind the furniture while Usagi was in the middle of the room in an orange gi and her hair shorter and in a ponytail.  She was currently trying to catch blasts shot by a short haired man.  

      "Uncle Veggie, please, Autie Bulma is going to get so mad at us," Usagi grunted as she caught another ball.  

      "Ha, that woman couldn't stop me if she tried."  Vegita scoffed.  

      "That woman could break the gravity machine and not repair it though."  A voice drifted from behind the senshi.  They turned around to see a woman with blue green hair standing behind them with her hands on her hips.  "Now Vegita, move aside so that I can see my little Gi-chan."  Usagi grinned sheepishly and placed her hand behind her head in a classic Goku move.  

      "Hi Auntie Bulma."

      "Oh, Usagi!  Look how much you've grown!"  Bulma wailed, running into the room to hug a still hovering Usagi.  After a few minutes, everyone was seated, including both the inner and outer senshi, Piccolo, Bulma, Chichi, Vegita (actually, he was in the corner scowling), and Usagi.  

      "Everyone, you all know the outer senshi, these are the inners.  Rei is Mars, Ami is Mercury, Minako is Venus, and Makoto is Jupiter.  Everyone, this is Piccolo, whom you know, Bulma, Trunks' mom, Chici, my mom, and Vegita, Trunks' dad."  The senshi's minds reeled as they tried to take in all the information that Usagi was throwing their way.  Usagi took the next half an hour to explain about the new enemy.  

      "Usagi, you do realize that if she has found a way to obsorbe them and is as powerful as you say, as well as the fact that she has your ex boyfriend with her, that she is going to be very difficult to beat."  Gohan pointed out.  Usagi glared at him and toyed with the idea of throwing a ki blast at him when she saw the look her mother was giving her.  

      "Yes Gohan, I know.  Which is the reason that I asked the senshi to come here in order to train.  If they can get up to what Krillin is at then there is a chance that we could defeat her.  Without all of us dying.  Gohan and Trunks have already agreed to help us in the fight, I am not asking anyone else to.  This is going to be dangerous and you all deserve a bit of a break after-"

      "GI-CHAN!"  Usagi stopped talking as an orange blur picked her up and swung her around in a circle.  The rest of the senshi watched in amazement as their Princess giggled and hugged the man in front of her with child like glee.  

      "DADDY!"  Usagi gave him one last hug before turning around to face everyone.  "This is my dad, Goku.  Dad, these are my other friends, the inner senshi."   

      "Hi everyone!"  Goku waved happily as the inner senshi looked at him with large eyes.  They knew that Usagi had told them that this was one of the most powerful warriors on earth and he did have the muscles for it, but he was acting like a child.  Had the energy of one too.  They knew where Usagi had gotten her energy and were beginning to think that this was where she got her appetite too.  Usagi sat down and was about to explain to her father what she had already told everyone else when he stopped her. 

      "I already know, Gi-chan, Dende told me."

      "Oh.  Well, in that case, I was thinking about maybe trying to figure out a way to train everyone.  I know that the outer senshi have been here for a while, but I don't know how far they are in their training yet and would like to work a bit with them.  I know you'll help, Daddy, with Gohan and Trunks, Piccolo already started helping them a little and," she turned towards Vegita, "are you going to help me?"

      "Feh.  Why would I want to help you?  I am the Prince of the Sajiins, why would I want to waste my-"

      "I am the Princess of the moon, so don't you try and pull rank on my, Uncle Veggie."  He had the grace to look baffled.  

      "Princess of the Moon?"

      "Yeah."  Usagi sat down with a thump as she realized she still had a lot of explaining to do.  The outers had been forbidden to tell what Usagi's life had been like and the Z senshi had respected that.  So she began to explain what her life had been like in the other dimension, about how once she had arrived, she had to insert memories of herself into the minds of the Tsukinos'.  She went on to tell them how she had met the other senshi and made friends with them, Rei scoffed at this and Usagi realized that she still felt as if she had been betrayed.  'Well damn,' Usagi thought, 'it's not like I had a choice.'  She explained to them about Endymion and Mamoru and how they had turned a little bit psychotic.  When she was done, everyone from her dimension sat in stunned silence.  She promptly regretted telling them everything when her mother burst into tears and cried over how her 'poor baby' had died over and over again.  

      "Jeez, mom, it's not like you didn't know I'd be putting my life in danger when Pluto told us that I would be defending another world."

      "But you're a Princess too!"  Chichi wailed.  Usagi looked puzzled.  

      "I thought that would be a good thing?"  

      "MY BABY'S ALL GROWN UP!  And I wasn't there to see it!"  Usagi finally figured out what the problem was and gave her mom a hug.  There was nothing she could say to get back lost years, but at least she was here now.  She pointed this out to her mother. Bulma finally had to take her friend from the room.  

      Usagi pushed all thoughts of crying from her mind and pointed to the outer senshi.  

      "I want all three of you with me and Trunks tomorrow.  Gohan, I want you to take Makoto.  Piccolo, you take Minako.  Dad, please take Ami.  Uncle Veggie, you take Rei."

      "I will not take-"  He looked at Usagi's glance and sighed.  "You will train with me tomorrow, woman."  Rei punched him squarely in the jaw.  

      "Don't call me woman, Vegetable head."  Usagi smirked.  That had been her best pair. 

      "Let's go to bed, we'll be up early tomorrow."  She turned towards Trunks and Gohan.

      "We're all staying here.  Kami knows there is enough room and we have to all be in the same area tomorrow.  I say that you and the outers go into the room first."  Usagi nodded.  

      "Okay, lets go find all your rooms."  With that said, they headed up the stairs, each more eager then the last to get to sleep.  


	3. 

Title: Son Usagi-the real Usagi?

Author:  Fate's Child (Ran)

Date started: July 21, 2001

      When night finally gave way to day, it found Usagi up and in her training clothes.  Steeling herself for the reaction she would get, she opened the door to the room that the rest of the senshi were staying in.  Standing in the middle of the circle of beds, she smiled once before opening her mouth. 

      "RISE AND SHINE!"  Her voice was loud enough to wake the senshi, but still quiet enough to not pass the sound proof walls in the room.  Her smile gave way to a smirk as she saw the senshi bolt up in bed, each covering their ears.  

      "Kami..."  Rei's proclamation died as she saw who had done the yelling.  "Usagi?" 

      "Yes Rei?"  

      "What are you doing up?"

      "I'm getting you all up for training.  Everyone else should already be downstairs and waiting for us.  I did let you all sleep in and am probably going to get beat for it, but..."  She looked at everyone's amazed faces.  Rei's was the first to strip itself of all emotion.  The rest followed.  Usagi sighed.  'This is not going to be fun.'  "Come on you guys.  You'll find training uniforms in the dresser, all in your size.  I took care of it last night before you all came here.  Breakfast is in five minutes, I suggest you come down and eat a lot.  Today's training will leave you sore and tired."  That said, Usagi turned on her heel and left the room trying not to let her frustration at her friend's attitudes show.    The senshi all looked at the door that their leader had just walked out of and turned to look at each other, each look confirming the other's fear.  This was not the Usagi they knew.  

*     *     *

      Usagi was already done with breakfast and talking with the outers when the inners finally came downstairs.  She just pointed behind her at the table full of food before turning back to her conversation. 

      "I know you all have been training with the Z gang for a while, specifically Gohan and Trunks, I was told."  When she received a round of nods, she smiled.  "Now you all get to train with me."

      "What's up with the inners?  Rei seems even more angry with you then she usually is."  Haruka asked, a worried look replacing the smirk on her face as she saw her Princess' face fall.  

      "They're angry with me for keeping this all a secret from them.  Not that I blame them, I mean, I'd be pretty upset if any of you had kept something this big from me.  But I guess it's all for the best until we've finished this battle.  Then I'll try and deal with this problem."

      "Koneko-chan, don't worry.  They'll forgive you.  Just like we did."  At Usagi's questioning glance, Michiru spoke up. 

      "Don't think that we weren't angry at you for keeping all this a secret too, Usagi.  Even after Setsuna explained to us why you had to, we stilled felt a little betrayed."

      "But, Usagi-san, we got over it because we realized that you are still the same Usagi that we know and love.  Only you've got a bit more of the Princess inside you then we all first thought."  Usagi smiled at her friends and then turned around to face the rest of her senshi.  

      "Let's go outside now, guys, we have a lot of work to do."  Once everyone was assembled outside, including the Z gang, Usagi levitated slightly in the air to get everyone's attention.  "I want to spend the first two days training in nothing more then how to focus your ki into blasts as well as sparing physically.  I don't want you to mix these until the third day.  On the third day, the first group will go into the room of space and time to train.  For those of you that don't know what that is, a year passes in there for every day that passes here.  That will allow us to have more training time, training that we will all need if we are going to successfully beat Metallia and the androids."  She moved her eyes over the group.  "If anyone wants to back out, I suggest you do it now.  From this moment forward there will be no turning back."  When no one moved, she nodded.  "Everyone move into your groups."  

      Once everyone was in their groups, she walked to each individually, beginning  with her father and Ami.  

      "Dad, I want you to work on martial arts today with Ami.   I know that the discipline in that will help her when it comes time to start the ki blasts and such."

      "You got it, kiddo!"  Her dad gave her a goofy smile that made her realize just how much she had missed him over the last few years.  

      "Thanks dad."  She walked over to Gohan and Makoto next.  "Go-chan, I want you to hone in on Makoto's karate skills and then start working on ki blasts if you think that she's up to it."  When Makoto reached for her pen, Usagi shook her head no.  Holding out her hand, she took the pen from Makoto.  "Senshi, give me your pens."  Grumbling, her senshi did as she ordered.  "We are going to be working on developing you, not your sailor form.  Once you are stronger, so will your sailor form."  She went to all the other groups and gave out more instructions, basically the same as what she had given for Ami and Makoto. Then she walked back to her own group and moved them to a second clearing.  

      The next few hours were spent sparring.  Trunks took on Michiru and Hotaru while Usagi trained hard with Haruka.  Then, they switched until everyone had been worked by Usagi.  She smiled, satisfied with the results.  While they took a break for lunch, she went over to Trunks.  

      "Thanks, buddy, I couldn't have done this without your guys' help."  When he gave the arrogant smirk she was all too familiar with on the face of his father, she threw a small ki blast at him smiling larger when he threw on in return.  The next hour was spent in an intense spar between the two, ending in a tie when they realized they still had to train the outers more.  

*     *     *

      That night's dinner was filled with more groans of pain then Usagi had ever heard before.  Every now and then she would feel one of the inner senshi glaring at her back.  When she turned around, they had stopped.  She gave into the urge to smile a bit more, deciding to ignore Vegita's grumbling about having to train a woman.  Gohan and Trunks kept arguing about something and after dinner, the senshi all immediately went to bed, even the outers, who sensed that their Princess needed some time alone with her friends and family.  They all sat in the living room of the Capsule Corporation.  

      "Usagi, those girls are pitiful excuses for guardians and even more pitiful as fighters."  Piccolo's gruff voice broke the ice.  

      "You have to understand Pico, that they never needed to know how to fight our way before.  Their sailor senshi powers were enough.  Except for a few times, but the crystal took care of that."  This time, she told her story again, only inserting all of the things she had left out while telling it in front of the senshi.  Such as how she felt the first time she couldn't turn SSJ, and the times that she had to sneak off in order to train properly.  At the end, she was greeted with silence.  

      "You should have never had to leave here in the first place, Gi-chan."  Her mother's voice was sad. 

      "I had to, mom.  But now I'm back and I hope that I'll be able to stay.  There's something that I didn't tell my senshi.  I think that these two worlds are going to merge eventually.  That is what will form Crystal Tokyo.  And since I've been informed that this is the last major battle before it is born, I think I should be able to stay here."  Her explanation was again met with silence before Vegita left mumbling something about getting some real training done.  The next hour was spent talking about what she missed and then everyone headed off to bed.  Except Trunks and Gohan.  Suddenly, Gohan nudged Trunks and stood up yawning.  

      "Gee, I'm tired.  'Night guys!"  Usagi gave a questioning look at her brother's back and then looked towards her friend who was staring at her with a strange look on his face.  

      "What?"

      "Hm?  Oh, nothing, Usa.  I was just wondering if you were up to going for a walk.  I think I need it after sitting her for so long."

      "Yeah, sure."  They both stood and headed towards the woods, finally stopping in the clearing they had trained in and sat down, looking up at the stars.  

      "I missed you, Usa."

      "Oi, Trunks, I missed you too.  There was always something missing from my time with the senshi in their universe.  I finally figured out that it was you."  Usagi almost slapped herself as she realized what she had said.  It wasn't that she had missed her brother, or family.  She had missed Trunks the most.  A feeling of dread dropped down on the senshi of the moon as she realized something that she had been pushing down for a long time.  She had fallen for her friend from the future.  She stood up and made a move to leave when he grabbed her wrist.  

      "Usagi, there's something I have to tell you, something that Gohan finally convinced me I had to tell you."  He swallowed nervously and Usagi's eyes widened in amazement.  She had never seen Trunks nervous before.

      "Trunks, I-"

      "Usagi, I missed you more then I would have missed a friend.  I think that I'm in love with you.  I think I have been since I came back from the future that second time.  And I think that if you were to die during this fight, or if you had to go back to that other dimension, I would... I would die."  His voice had come out hoarse at the end and she thought she could see a faint blush tinting his cheeks.  All she could do was open and close her mouth like an idiot.  Finally, she just squeaked.  

      "Trunks!"  She hugged him tight around the waist and tried to hide her smile.  "Trunks, I think that I love you too.  I think I have for a long time and that was the reason I couldn't stay with Mamoru.  I didn't feel the way I do around you."  The next moment, their lips touched, causing both to smile mentally.  Usagi rested her head and hand against Trunk's chest while his chin rested on her head.  They stayed like that for the next few hours, finally breaking apart to go to bed, each thinking of the other all night long.  

*** I could end it here, but I want to have the whole thing done in six chapters so.... I won't***

      The next morning, on mutual agreement, they acted like nothing had changed.  Although Gohan kept throwing curious glances their way, they just went about training like they normally did.  On the third day, she brought everyone to Kami's lookout.  

      "Okay guys.  Here's how this is going to go.  Dad and Ami, go in first.  Next, I want Vegita and Rei.  After that, Makoto and Gohan.  I want Minako and Piccolo to go in after that and then the outer senshi.  All of you.  Pluto will meet you there when she had time.  I will go in with you to complete your training and then I'm going to go in with Trunks last to complete my own."  They opened the door.  "Alright, Dad, Ami, see you in a year."  The door closed with a thunk.  Usagi turned to everyone else.  "I want you to all still train, Trunks and I are going to see if we can find something about the androids from Krillin and eighteen.  I'll see you all at the end of the week."  With a small smile, Usagi and Trunks took off.  

      "Are we really going to see Krillin?" Trunks asked when they were half way there. 

      "For a little bit.  And then we are going to spend three days alone."  She gave a wicked smile.  "And then a year."  Smiling at the look in her eyes, he added, 

      "And then the rest of our lives."  The clasped hands and began to fly at a more leisurely pace.   

*     *     *

      Usagi shook her head to hide the laughter bubbling up in her throat as she left the house of one of her father's best friends.  Trunks took her hand and dragged her a safe distance away from the house before she burst into laughter.  When the tears leaped into her eyes from laughing so hard, Trunks smiled.  

      "Usa, it's not that bad."

      "He," *snicker* "has HAIR!"  And then preceded to fall into helpless laughter again.  Trunks just shook his head, a dumb smile on his face as he watched his girlfriend laugh uncontrollably.  

      "Usagi, I love you."  His face lost all traces of humor and he looked down at her, watching her expression.  She stopped laughing and pulled him down to where she was.  

      "Trunks, I love you with all of my heart.  I," she looked him strait in the eye.  "I never told Mamoru I loved him.  I never told him that he was my everything.  Anytime I said anything like that to him, I was as Princess Serenity.  I, Son Usagi, love you.  And I think that Serenity loves you too... 'cause, well, we're the same person now that my memories are back to the way they were."  Trunks smiled.  

      "So, when do you want to tell everyone else?"

      "If you don't mind, after the battle.  I don't want them worrying about it or doing something stupid like tipping Endymion off.  If he went psycho, he's likely to still think that I'm his."  She grimaced and then noticed that the sun had set.  "We better go back to Kami's lookout and wait the night out.  They come out tomorrow morning."  Trunks kissed Usagi softly after they stood and held her in his arms a minute longer then necessary.  

      "I won't lose you again."  Usagi looked up at the steel determination in his voice. 

      "And I refuse to be lost.  Listen Trunks, if you ever change your mind, you know I'm going to have to kill you."  

      "Same goes, Usa."  They joined hands and flew towards the lookout. 


	4. 

Title: Son Usagi-the real Usagi?

Author:  Fate's Child (Ran)

Date started: November 8, 2001

      Their three weeks were up.  Usagi looked around at her friends and family and mentally smiled.  They were stronger and smarter.  They respected each other and had begun to respect her a lot more then they had before for her, not her just being the princess.  There was an air of confidence that had been lacking before, an air of self assurance.  But most importantly, they had all begun to trust each other again.  Like they had during the Silver Millennium.  The inners and the outers both felt comfortable having any member of the senshi or z team covering their backs.  Not something that had been a reality before.  Beyond their mental changes, they had surpassed Krillin's level and Usagi felt more confident that they could beat their old nemesis.  Her and Trunks had grown closer over their year in the room of time and space and had decided to maybe have him spend a little time in her dimension. And her friends had begun to forgive her.  

      "Gee, I hate these little pep talks because I always feel as nervous as anyone else."  All of the people around her smiled.  "When I found out that I was going to defend another dimension, I wanted to fight tooth and nail.  Sure, I defended this dimension, but that was different.  I was among friends and family.  When I left, I was ready to defend the dimension, but ready to hate all of you."  Usagi smiled at the shocked looks of the senshi.  "But I had to act the way Pluto and Serenity wanted me to and now I see why they ordered me."  She paused.  "And at first, my liking you, my trusting you, was all an act.  But somewhere within that first month of knowing you, I started to respect you.  And that respect turned into me liking you.  And that like, turned into love.  And it was so easy to blame you for making me leave my family.  But I couldn't even accuse you of that anymore, because as much as I love my family and friends here, you were like coming home.  Being friends with you was like coming home.  As much as when I first came back here.

      "I," Usagi cursed the tears that were coming her eyes.  "I wanted to come home, to show you who I was.  And during those battles when you all died, it was like loosing my family again.  Only there were no dragon balls to bring you back.  And I felt hopeless.  I had failed to protect my new family.  When I finally got to come here, to come back to another home, and you all came with me, it was the first time I ever felt complete.  Even with you mad at me, I felt complete.  Because I had everything I loved right here.  Together.

      "Now I am sending you all off into a battle again, a battle I am not sure that all of us may come out of.  And that scares me."  She looked over the crowd.  "Shut up Uncle Veggie.  Yes, it scares me.  Because now I know what it is like to be whole and I don't want to lose it.  Because I know that being Queen without all of you would kill me.  So here's the thing.  You better all come out alive.  I love all of you.  When you senshi said that I was your light, your hope, your life, you friend, you said what I feel about you.  When my family and friends here cried about me leaving-or in some cases, cursed-"  *glares at Vegita* "I did the same everyday I was away.  This may or may not be the hardest battle we've ever fought in but," she smiled, "it will have the best fighters both dimensions can offer.  So, lets kick some ass."  Everyone let out a cheer as Pluto came to stand by her Princess.  Turning around, she thrust her staff out and twirled it, creating a black portal.  Everyone stepped through, one at a time until there was no one but two worried mothers, an ex bald and an android turned good.

*     *     *

      The frozen world that was supposed to great them was not so frozen.  Fires burned on every street, though the houses and people all remained safe in their frozen capsules.  Usagi turned to Pluto.  

      "Why are there fires in a frozen world?"   

      "Endymion always did have a sick sense of humor-" Pluto started.  

      "Because this is hell."  The cold voice had them all turning to see the floating Prince.  

      "Only because you're here."  Mars spat.  

      "Hello Endymion."  Usagi smirked.  "Miss me?"

      "You had to bring reinforcements?  What did you teach them in three weeks."  He clicked his tongue.  "You know, the muscles are pretty for show, but no match against the black powers.  You belong by my side, Serenity, come join me."

      "No."  The answer was said so simply it made Endymion growl.  

      "I never figures you for that stupid, Usako.  You always cared so much when your friends died, give yourself up and save them."  Usagi snorted. 

      "Why do you evil guys always think that's going to work?  If you turn me evil that just means that I'LL kill them or something.  I'm not stupid, Endymion, I am not your Serenity or Usako and I will kill you."  

      "Pretty words for a soon to be dead bunny."  With a snap of his fingers, the four android generals appeared.  

      "Pair up and go for one per two pair.  The rest, back me up." 

      "I think not."  Endymion hissed and grabbed her arm, teleporting her out of the fight.  "What are you going to do, Usako, without your backup?"

      "Kill you.  I could have easily avoided you, but I figured that I needed to kill you on my own."  Endymion laughed.  Usagi threw a weak ki attack at him and reappeared behind him while he was still reeling from her attack.  

      "I'm back here, bastard."  Bringing her hands up, she slammed them down on his scull.  He fell to the ground and picked himself up.  Smirking, his eyes grew colder. 

      "Looks like I'm not the only one who was training."  Usagi only had a second to process that before he charged her.  

*     *     * 

      Two of the androids were down as the senshi and Z team shot ki blasts and beat the hell out of the generals.  Uranus had brought out her sword and was currently hacking away at the circuits on the two they had defeated.  The two androids disappeared as quickly as they had appeared and the senshi all stood in three groups back to back. 

      "Where did Usagi go and WHY did she let him take her."  Trunks cursed.

      "She needed to do it on her own and the androids are probably being absorbed by Metallia right now.  I'd say we had bigger problems right now.  Usagi can take care of herself."  Jupiter said.  

      A black blast separated their carefully planed groups.  A mocking voice broke through all of their confusion.  They turned to see nothing more then a black cloud hovering, the two generals on both sides of it. Immediately both sets of senshi started firing blasts at the generals, knowing what was coming next.  The generals dodged and flew towards the black cloud.  

      "Pathetic, without your little Princess."  Red weaved itself through the black cloud as the generals were absorbed.  "I should probably let you know that her little Prince killed her about three minutes ago."  Evil laughter filled the sky, disembodied and cold. 

      "You know, you really should think through what you're going to say before you say it!"  Mercury yelled.  

      "Yeah!  You didn't know that there's a senshi bond, did you?"  Jupiter smiled. 

      "A bond that would allow us to feel if the Princess was dead."  Mars smirked.

      "And as the senshi of love, I would know if her soul mate were in pain from her death and Trunks looks fine."  Venus yelled.  When all the senshi turned to look at her she shrugged her shoulders, "what?  Don't ask me, it's their bond."  

      Metallia laughed.  "You fools, I watched her die my-"

      "That evil laugh is so overrated."  A weary voice came from above the senshi.  They looked up to see their Princess floating, charred, bruised, and a bit bloody above them.  "Metallia, just because you sent forty youma after you saw Endymion was overpowered doesn't mean I'm dead.  I still have to kill you before I even think about dying.  Which I'm not going to do anyway."  They looked into Usagi's eyes and saw that she looked older then she ever had before and tired.  Their princess looked so tired.  But determined.  More determined then they had ever seen her before.  "Today I had to kill the man that I came to know and maybe even like a little bit while I was in this dimension.  Let me tell you something.  You will pay for every bit of pain he had to endure before dying."  She turned to the senshi. "You'll know when the time is right."  She turned to the cloud and brought out the silver crystal.  Without a thought, she flew into the cloud much as Saturn had done while fighting Mistress Nine.  

      "Where did she go?!"  Gohan yelled at the same time Trunks screamed, "That's suicide!"  

      "She has to do it on her own.  She's the only one with the power of light."  Goku explained watching grimly as bursts of light exploded form the cloud.  There would be pauses where none would appear.  

      "What did she mean by knowing when it was time, onnas?"  Vegita questioned. 

      "NOW!"  Pluto yelled.  "PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

      "URANUS PLANET POWER!"

      "MARS PLANET POWER!"

      "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

      "JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

      "SATURN PLANET POWER!"

      "VENUS PLANET POWER!"

      "MERCURY PLANET POWER!"

      The Z senshi saw beams of light shoot out from the senshi.  Piccolo sensed the energy and yelled, 

      "FOCUS YOUR ENERGY ON USAGI!" The Z senshi did as they were told and soon gold beams of light headed towards the cloud.  

      The senshi began to fall one by one from lack of energy and they slowly lost their transformations.  Then came Piccolo and Vegita followed by Goku and Gohan.  Soon only Trunks was left and just as he felt his knees give out, a great blast of power erupted from the cloud.  A battered Usagi in Princess garb fell out to join her friend on the frozen ground.  Another wave of light started from where the Princess had fallen as it raised her unconscious body from the ground, her hands still cupping the Silver Crystal.  The light spread until it covered the entire work and then blasted outward.  When the Princess fell to the ground this time, three woman and a ex bald man caught her.  

      In the back round a crystal tower climbed the sky and the city gleamed with crystal.   Crystal Tokyo had been born.  

      Their worlds had merged. 


	5. 

Title: Son Usagi-the real Usagi?

Author:  Fate's Child (Ran)

Date started: November 8, 2001

      Usagi sighed as she leaned back onto Trunks.  There were just some things that couldn't get any better.  After she had yelled at Pluto for not telling her that she was going to be unconscious while making Crystal Tokyo, she and Trunks decided to go on a vacation while the senshi watched over the frozen bodies of the cities citizens.  Actually, they would arrive back home at the exact moment that they left, but for now, it was nice to be away from it all.  And I mean away. 

      "So tell me again why we are here?"  Trunks asked her.  

      "Because when we get back, we are getting married and ruling a kingdom.  I kind of wanted to just get away for a little bit before that happened."  Usagi patiently explained.  

      "Was that a proposal?"  Trunks teased. 

      "Yes."  Usagi looked up at him and kissed him quickly. 

      "I accept."

      "Good, 'cause I'd have to kill you if you didn't."  

      "So tell me why the future Queen of Tokyo decided to come to THIS dimension."

      "I don't know.  It had a picture of these big suits on the front of the door.  Pluto just smirked when I told her that's where I wanted to go and so I had to go."

      "She smirked?"  Trunks swallowed audibly as they stood and started walking out of the woods.  "We just got here and already I'm worried for our lives." 

      "Aw, don't worry, I'll protect you."  Usagi patted his hand and then ran.  

      "USA!  He growled as she darted threw some bushes.  He almost ran into her as she stared up at the huge machine that was in front of them. 

      "This is what was on the door."  

      "Eh?  I don't think we should stay here, someone's got to be in charge of that and-"  He stopped as he heard a click behind him.  They both turned to stare strait at the barrel of a gun.  

      "Omae o korosu."  Trunks looked at his fiancée.

      "Next time, I pick the door."  

**The end**


End file.
